Where We Are Now
by Harumi Fujyoshi
Summary: Short Pokemon shipping drabbles all in the same universe. Updates when I feel like it, like all my other stuff. Red/Green, Proton/Lyra, Lucian/Aaron and more in the future.
1. Gen I - Originalshipping

Red was quiet. Not the shy, stuttering kind. Red just didn't feel a need for words. Green was loud. Not the hyper-active, obnoxious kind. No, Green just liked to talk. They'd lived in the same town all their lives and even though they were the only kids their age and their parents were good friends they didn't get along well. When they started their journey, they clashed. Green was always trying to best Red, to make him show emotion. But Red didn't care what he said. If he even listened, he didn't reply. He simply beat Green every single time. And that frustrated the brunette boy so much that one day he just snapped. His goal of beating the Elite 4 and becoming champion; he had accomplished it. But dreaded Red stole it away from him only moments later. He got angry. He shouted at Red and punched him hard in the face. One of the times Red spoke came just then.

"Green, it's okay. Be angry at me." Green stopped and looked at the raven-haired teen in front of him.

"What?! I punch you and that is all you have to say?" Red wiped the blood from under his nose and looked straight into the bright green eyes of his rival.

"You will accomplish things, Green. But this is what I had to do. I'm sorry that it involved you." Red walked away and Green was left there sitting, thinking. Everything... If he hadn't existed then everything...

* * *

It had been years since he'd last seen Red. His sentiments towards him had changed. Even though he wasn't there, Green had learned a lot from Red. Green had changed. He was a grown-up now, supposedly. And yes, perhaps he was getting more sensible. After Red had beaten him, he started training vigorously. And now he had become the one to replace Giovanni as the Viridian City gym leader. It was time to face Red again. Not as rivals, not to battle but as friends, to make up for things lost.

He climbed Mt. Silver in search of his former rival, finding him asleep underneath a tree. Wasn't he cold? The boy was ambitious and persistent but he was also a fool. He'd come here so completely unprepared. A boy in short sleeves on a snowy mountain top. Why did it annoy him so? He frowned and put his own wintry coat over Red, whispering to him: "You're stupid."

Green didn't know Red had awakened a while ago. "If you're the one taking your coat off, aren't you the stupid one?"

"Y-you're awake?"

Red didn't answer. There was only one possible, logical reply and it would be a waste of words. The boy hadn't become much more talkative from training in the mountains, as one would expect.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?I'm a gym leader now. And look at how tall I've grown. And you, you still look the same as always but I know that inside, you've changed too." He paused briefly, reminding himself to allow others to speak as well. Then he realized he was speaking to Red and that the pause had been futile.

"Come back down with me, Red. You can take up your duties as the champion again or just, y'know, do something other than battling for once. I'm sure Pika would enjoy that too." The yellow mouse pokemon let out a squeal of approval and Red petted him.

"I don't know, Green. my life has always been just battling."

"That's exactly the point. There is more to life than that. Just, go out there, make friends, find a girl. You're only young once. And the time to make something out of your life is now. Come with me, Red. Please." Green got up and stretched out his hand. Red followed suit and took it.

"Fine. I was getting tired of being unbeatable anyway."

* * *

"Hey, about that finding a girl thing..."

"Hmm?" Red initiating a conversation. How rare.

"Do I have to? Can't I just stay with you?"

"W-what are you talking about, idiot?! I'm a guy!"

"But I don't want anyone else..."

"Just, just shut up and walk."


	2. Gen II - Cannonshipping

A/N: Proton/Lyra, or Cannonshipping. I ship it to bits, it's one of my 4(?) favorite pairings. I used to dislike Lyra a bit but she grew on me when I decided to give her a bit of a controversial personality. The way she is in this story is how I see her but it's just my headcanon so don't be offended I insulted your favorite character or whatever haha~ Next up is a third gen pairing; May and Steven. Very different tone from this one probably, I almost turned this into smut actually but managed to hold myself back xD Anyway, enjoy~

* * *

She was nervous just a bit. But considering what she was about to do, she thought it was permissible. Infiltrating Team Rocket wasn't an everyday activity. She looked at herself in the public bathroom's mirror. She was in the Goldenrod Underground where she had managed to acquire a Team Rocket uniform. It looked surprisingly good on her. In fact, had they not been so evil, the brunette might have considered joining the group. Fame - well, more like infamy - and riches, wasn't it what everyone wanted?

"Snap out of it, Lyra," she said to herself. 'You have to save those people, those pokémon,' she added mentally. But secretly she wondered why. She went on her journey to meet people, have fun, get rich through her battles. Becoming champion or completing the Pokédex would be nice bonuses but she never asked to save the world. But it was too late to turn back now, she had to go. She splashed some water in her face and stared into the mirror again. "Let's go."

She entered the Radio Tower and people were almost afraid to look her in the eye. Was this how it felt to be a Rocket? Well, she certainly felt in control. But wait, she was trying to save them, right? She sighed and climbed the stairs. The first floor was filled with grunts who didn't bat an eye at her in her uniform and she walked straight past them. Her plan was to take out the executives and leave the grunts to run away like babies, because she knew they would. None of them had any backbone. Moving on to the next floor she was soon stopped.

"Not so fast, missy," a voice playfully called out. She looked up at a familiar face and smiled slightly. "Proton! How unfortunate I run into you so soon, I was going to save the best for last." Why Proton was the best? Well, even though they were enemies, Lyra had always found the green-haired executive to be quite intriguing and she believed he shared the same sentiments. They had a sort of friendly rivalry going on and she preferred him over that douchebag Silver by far, even though Silver was supposedly on her side. Proton pinned her to the wall and she smirked at him.

"That uniform looks lovely on you. Oh, how I wish you could keep it on." Saying that, the man pulled Lyra's shirt slightly upward, causing the girl to flush hot. "Only Rockets can wear this, you know," he continued, "and as far as I know you didn't just apply." He smiled slyly at her and tried to lift her shirt up even more but Lyra quickly slapped his hand away. "Does that give you the authority to strip me?" she countered, furrowing her brows. Proton lifted her chin to make her face him and said calmly, nonchalantly "I don't need authority. I can do anything I want to you, you're the one who's trespassing." 'Trespassing,' she thought, 'in a place that isn't even yours to begin with.' The thought of him having total control over her... no, she shouldn't go there.

"I assume your silence means I can go on?" Proton asked, his smile more genuine now, like he was actually happy. Maybe he was. The trainer didn't answer his question. "I have a preposition for you. How about I join Team Rocket?" She didn't know what she was doing, she really didn't know what she was getting into. But that was what life was about, wasn't it? Adventure. If she joined, maybe she and Proton could finally become real friends, not friends constantly trying to undermine each other's goals. "Seriously, you would join Team Rocket just because I threaten to take your shirt off? I thought you weren't that weak-spirited."

"No, of course not, you idiot. I'm serious. I've been thinking about it for a while actually, I'm kinda sick of being pushed into this hero role. And wouldn't it provide for a nice twist, Team Rocket winning for once?" She poked fun at him just slightly. It was simply too enjoyable to watch his reactions. "Team Rocket was only losing because of you!" Wasn't that what she had just said? She smiled and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the Rocket executive. "So, if you join, we can finally all get rich, enjoy ourselves and live happy lives. If you think about it, it's for a good cause, really. Not that I care about anyone else or anything."

"So, where do I sign up?" She said it with the same smile she wore everyday but inside she felt twisted and sick just a little. Especially because one of the reasons she was joining - and a pretty big one - was actually just him. That beautiful green-haired man who was ruthless and playful at the same time. "Well, I can appoint members of course, but first you must go through the initiation~" He pinned her to the wall again and this time, the younger girl simply sighed. Proton leaned in closer and whispered softly in her ear: "Kiss me." And so, Lyra swung her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Now she finally had the chance to do what she had always secretly wanted, she was going to do it right, goddammit.

When she pulled away, she blushed. She had never admitted these feelings to herself, much less to him. "I have a feeling this wasn't the last time we did that," he said, his characteristic smirk stuck to his face again. Then, he led her to the upper floors to meet the rest of the crew and start her Rocket career.


	3. Gen IV - Eliteundershipping

A/N: Hey hey, it's been a while. We're slightly off schedule since this is Lucian/Aaron and not May/Steven but I promise the latter is still coming. If you want to see a pairing that doesn't conflict with any existing pairings then tell me and I might include it~ I personally think these two are one of the most adorable pairings ever, Aaron is such a ball of fluff! He also likes to use exclamation marks. Yes, you will notice. Until next time~

* * *

"I'm getting so sick of this, Flint. It's so tiring to watch," Volkner sighed, "Why can't they just admit they like each other and get over it?" Flint laughed. "Does it really annoy you that much? Just let the boys have their fun."

From a heightened platform, they were watching Aaron and Lucian battle due to a quarrel again. Luckily, the two elites couldn't hear them or they would probably think it to be another reason to fight. Aaron had run to Flint about his insecurities and told him about his feelings for Lucian. Lucian of course, would keep to himself about such issues but still Flint suspected he reciprocated the bug master's feelings. Once the fire trainer told Volkner about what he thought, he began seeing it too; they really did like each other. However, things had been at a standstill for over a month now.

"Well, if it bothers you that much I'll do something about it for you, okay?" Flint gave Volkner a peck on the lips and the blonde boy smiled. "You've just been waiting for an excuse, haven't you?" he asked and Flint replied mischievously: "Maaaybe..."

* * *

Aaron heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Who's there?" Who would visit him this late at night? "It's me, Flint. Can I come in?" Of course, who else than Flint. "Yeah, sure." Aaron had just been watching tv absent-mindedly that evening and was still sitting on his bed when the redhead entered. "Is something wrong?" The green-haired boy asked, not taking his eyes off the tv screen. Flint sat down next to him and turned the tv off so Aaron would listen.

"How are things between you and Lucian?" Aaron stared at him vacantly as his cheeks glowed hot red. "J-just shut up about that." "Are you really gonna leave it at this? What makes you think you don't have a chance?" Personally Flint thought they were made for each other. And they were the only ones who couldn't see it. "What makes you think I do? Have you seen the way he jabs at me all the time? He hates me! Everything I do annoys him!"

"Okay, Aaron let me ask you a question. Do you think Lucian understands love?" "No, not really." "Do you think he knows how to deal with and express love?" "Probably not." "Then do you think it's possible that this sudden hate and annoyance is how he deals with love?" Flint smiled. Volkner told him what to tell Aaron and it was working perfectly. "That... that's actually not such a stretch! He... he really likes me! Thank you, Flint. You're a lifesaver!" Leaving no room for a reply Aaron took off, leaving Flint in wonder of whether he had even done the right thing.

* * *

"Lucian!" Aaron bashed on the door and if his voice didn't crack right then Lucian would've thought he was seething. "Wh-what is it?" he asked, half-startled. "Just open the door!" This time his smile was audible in his voice as it dripped off of every word he spoke. Lucian complied, then opened his mouth to say something didn't get the chance as Aaron crashed into his arms, making him stumble backwards. "Go out with me!" he shouted, after which he quickly hid his flushed face in the older boy's maroon suit.

"Aaron, what are you doing? Are you intoxicated? Get off me!" Lucian blushed slightly from the sudden contact but Aaron wouldn't let him go. "I know you like me! You can't fool me! Flint told me all about it." Aaron pushed Lucian down onto his bed as the purple-haired male sputtered out a denial. "Lucian," the bug trainer said, looking into the other boy's eyes without shame this time, "I adore you." Then, Lucian just gave in and kissed him, hating himself for giving in to his sudden impulse but knowing he could fool himself no more. Their lips broke apart and Aaron smiled his childish smile.

"So, we're going out now, right?" He beamed up excitedly but Lucian remained silent. His face said enough for Aaron though and he drew his own conclusion. "Oh LUcian, thank you for accepting my affections. You're amazing."


End file.
